Home
by Lunatris262
Summary: Sequel to "Into a Land of Myth and Magic" How is Ashley coping back in Camelot? How will everyone react when secrets and pasts come to life? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ashley awoke screaming for the third time that week. This time, it was Gwaine who burst through the door. He wrapped his arms around the quaking frame, "Hey, hey," Gwaine brushed a strand of hair from Ashley's face, "It's okay. She can't hurt you here. It's okay. You are safe." He rocked Ashley back and forth in his arms with her head against his chest. She clutched his nightshirt as if he could disappear.

"Don't let her take me. Please, Gwaine! I can't go back," she sobbed.

"We won't let her take you. You will not be harmed again. Now, you need to rest, I will stay with you. I promise." The last word tumbled out of Gwaine's mouth before he could stop it, and immediately he regretted it.

Ashley's head fell back against the pillow and she turned to the side murmuring, "Promised are always broken." Gwaine took a seat next to the bed. Many of the knights had done this before, watched over Ashley and made sure she was okay. They loved her like a younger sister.

After all, that was what she deserved. Ashley didn't like staying inside for too long, and no one other than Merlin understood why. Honestly, every time the knights looked at Ashley, they felt a pang of guilt. That… maybe if they had protected her better, she wouldn't have been taken. She wouldn't have been tortured. She wouldn't have been _broken_.

The knights didn't understand why Merlin was so distraught. They knew that Merlin was kind, but blaming himself for this was taking it too far.

Merlin awoke the next morning extremely early. When he went to get some breakfast, he was surprised to see that Gaius was awake. "Good Morning, Merlin. Why are you up so early?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing… What's going on? I was going to check on Ashley. We are still trying to keep the relationship a secret."

Gaius sighs, "Merlin, there can be no relationship…"

The warlock's eyes widen, "Why? Why wouldn't we be able to be in a relationship? We both love each other!"

"Merlin, I have done some research on Eden. It turns out that Ashley, called Eden in the prophecies, is Arthur's sister. Younger, of course. They don't say who the mother is. We have to tell them."

Merlin steps forward, "I'll explain it to Ashley. You can tell Arthur." Gaius nodded, and the servant all but sprinted down the hallway. Bursting through the doors of Ashley's chambers, he finds the girl asleep with Gwaine snoring in a chair next to the bed. Another nightmare. The knight wakes up, "What'd ya need, mate?"

"I need to talk to Ashley. Alone."

"Okay, mate. I'll leave you to it." Gwaine smirked a little when he closed the door, Ashley was vicious when woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm baaack! I'm not dead! Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter! The next one should be longer. I should be updating once or twice a week. See you next chapter!<strong>

**~Lunatris262**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Merlin walked toward the bed, taking slow and stealthy steps. "Ashley?" He asked, nudging her arm, "It's Merlin, I need to talk to you."

Ashley wakes up gasping, but the moment her brown, doe-like eyes meet Merlin's cerulean orbs, she calms. "Merlin?" she props herself up on her elbows, wincing, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind…" She looks up at his face again, "Merlin, what is it?" Ashley motions for him to sit on the bed.

The warlock does so and begins, "Ashley… remember when you said that everything fascinated you? How you never knew why?" The girl nods and Merlin continues, "Well, there may be a reason for that…"

Ashley's knuckles are white from gripping the sheets, "Go on, I can take it." She cracks her knuckles, a bad habit she's had since fourth grade. Then, she wrings her hands together.

"You are Arthur's sister."

Ashley laughs, she actually starts giggling hysterically, "That's a funny joke, Merlin. You and I both know that he isn't my brother. I wasn't even born here!" Then, she looks into Merlin's eyes, "Why aren't you laughing?"

"I'm not joking, Ash. This is serious. We can't even be together, now." Merlin sighs, he knows that this is going to hurt both of them more than anything. He knows that he is breaking Ashley's heart. But, he also knows that it is for the best.

The secret witch tries to keep back the tears. "Why am I always the last to know?" she shouts. "Why didn't my father tell me I was adopted?" Ashley puts her head in her hands, "No! No no no! My life! I'm a Pendragon! I related to _them_! The magic hater and evil torturer!"

"Ash, you need to calm down. Come on, you are still injured," Merlin pleads.

"Get out! Get out of here! Why don't you go talk to that cryptic dragon? Why do you even care? I'm a Pendragon! I'm a Pendragon with _magic_! My whole life has been a lie! And now you are leaving me! Just get out!" Merlin's heart tears in two. He gets up, not making a sound, and walks out of the room. He just turns on his heel, and runs.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur runs toward Ashley's chambers. _Ashley is Destiny._ He can't believe it. His sister was kidnapped when she was only two. She had just been learning to walk and talk. She had learned to say Arthur's name, and his father's. That was another reason for Arthur to hate sorcery.

He bursts through the door. "Destiny! Destiny!"

"Get out!" Ashley shouts, holding back the tears, "Don't come near me! Get out of here!"

"Please, Destiny. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't want to remember! I was lied to for seventeen years! I was taken away from my family, and now I'm back! Without my friends, or my adopted family… I came back to my original home to find out that it was a legend and that I was about to be killed! Then, shockingly, my sister who I have been dreaming about since I was little, tries to kill me!" The sobs the rack her thin body begin to diminish. "I will ask you one more time, Arthur Pendragon," her voice wavers slightly, "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that Destiny. I can't think that, because of magic, because someone wanted revenge, you were taken away. I can't leave you here, while you aren't even able to get out of bed on your own. If I had protected you better, maybe none of this would have happened." Arthur begins to walk toward the bed, and sits down slowly. He puts an arm around Ashley, making her wince. "I don't want you to be scared. It is important that you focus on healing. Now that I know that you are Destinybelle, we need to have your coronation."

Ashley begins to argue, "I don't want to be a princess. I don't need the parties or the extravagance. I need home. I need my laptop, and my phone. I need my friends. I need my sister and my best friend. I had a life back in America. I had friends and online friends who are probably wondering where I am and if I am okay."

The words don't make sense to Arthur, but he rolls with it, not bothering to ask questions about what online means. "Destiny, I know its scary, but you will be fine. You can fight, you can do anything."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, Arthur. Now. I don't want you in here."

"Destiny, please-"

"Leave." Arthur gets up, feeling terrible.

His hands lays on the door, but before opening it, he turns his head around, "We will have your coronation as soon as you are able to move on your own." Then, Arthur walks out the door and slams it shut.

Ashley falls back on the bed, closing her eyes. She finally lets the tears fall. "Oh, Ash, what have you gotten into?" Her heart pounds into her chest, "Merlin," her eyes shoot open. "He left me. He doesn't want me. I'm a monster."

Eventually, she falls asleep, events of the last few hours exhausting her. When she wakes up, it is already dark, she should have known that no one would wake her up. She tries to stand, but falls, unable to bear her own weight.

Then, Ashley gets an idea. She grabs the iron fire poker and uses it like a cane. She leans up against it and limps towards the door. She pushes it open with effort and makes her way down the hallway. But, then she collapses, and by trying to get up, she exhausts herself. She welcomes the unconsciousness, hoping that it will heal her broken heart.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur goes down the hallway, trying to find his sister. "Destiny!" he cries in desperation, "I know you're scared! Please!" Arthur turns down another corridor, eventually finding Ashley. The tears fall as he sees her lying on the floor, looking oh-so-pale. "Oh, Destiny. What am I going to do with you?"

The king picks up the soon-to-be princess and brings her to Gaius's chambers. The startled physician drops a vial of some type of foul smelling liquid. "Put her down on the cot! What happened?"

Arthur wipes away the tears. Only three people have ever seen him cry, Gaius, Uther, and Merlin. He wasn't about to let his sister see him fall apart. "I got into an argument with her a few hours ago. She was livid. But, then Destiny told me to leave and I did. I don't know what happened. I found her sprawled out on the floor. Will she be alright?"

Gaius sighs, letting the air come out of his mouth slowly, "The fact that she was able to walk without the help of a person is remarkable. I think that if she has some physical therapy she will be okay."

Arthur laughs, "Thank the gods! I didn't want to have to lose her again. Not after… you know."

"Get some rest sire, I'll send a messenger when she wakes." The king nods and walks back to his chambers.

{}{}{}{}{}

In the morning, Merlin walks out of his room to finds Ashley asleep on the cot. "No," the words comes out in a whisper, "Gaius," the panic increases in the warlock's voice, "what happened?"

"Arthur found her like this last night. She apparently was in an argument with him yesterday. She tried walking on her own, Merlin. Only with a fire poker for support. Something must have compelled her to go through that type of struggle."

Gaius raises an eyebrow, waiting for Merlin to explain what happened. Merlin looks back at his mentor, "Gaius… I ended it, alright? She was so angry, and the fact that she was related to Morgana and Arthur almost drove her insane. It was the two people that have hurt her most. She thought that I was just blowing her off."

"I am so sorry." Merlin begins to get a clenched feeling in his stomach. He walks out of the room and goes to find Arthur.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin's cheerful voice echoes across the room.

Arthur shoots up, not bothering with a teasing retort, "Is my sister awake?" The hope is so evident in his voice that it pains Merlin to give him an answer, "No…" Arthur trails off, thinking the worst, "Please tell me she isn't dead…"

"No! Arthur… Ashley, she just, she is in a comatose state. We don't know when she will wake up. Or what will happen when she does." Merlin looks at the horrified king. "Arthur, I have faith in her. She survived Morgana."

"It's my fault… I knew how stubborn she could get. Yet, I kept pushing her to just accept the fact that she was Destiny. I couldn't even give her a chance to settle down. I was so glad that she was finally found. But now… I should have waited." Merlin feels his heart pound, he knows it wasn't Arthur's fault. He can hear Ashley's words echo in his ears.

"No one could have known what happened. I promise you Arthur, she will make it through this." Merlin doesn't even believe it himself, but he knows that if she does make it through, then they have a conversation to have, involving a secret relationship that needs to be mended.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" Ashley wakes up, holding her head in her hands. "I'm a monster!" Gaius again drops a potion, rushing over to the girl.

"Shhhh. Hush." He puts his arms around the girl, trying to soothe her. "Shhh. You aren't a monster."

"I'm a monster!" she shrieks. She gasps for breath as Gaius rocks her back and forth in his arms.

"Guards, get the king! Tell him that it is urgent." Gaius hears the retreating footsteps of a running guard. Apparently, so does Ashley, and her eyes dart around the room. She begins rambling again about Morgana and the cell. She had only told Merlin about her nightmares, not trusting anyone else around here. Not with those secrets. Not with the ones that would make people give her looks of pity.

Arthur rushes into the room. "Destiny?" He runs to her. "Destiny? It's your brother. Come on, you can get through this. Think about your friends back home. They wouldn't want you like this. Please." Ashley's eyes go in and out of focus.

"Artie?" she says in a dazed voice. "Artie? I remember a little…" she mumbles, nodding off into sweet oblivion. Arthur smiles, revealing a set of white teeth. He rubs the arm of his sister, who is now leaning slightly on his shoulder.

"It's alright," the king whispers, trying to be the brother he was meant to be, "You're safe now." He begins to lay her back on the cot, but then her eyes flutter open.

"Can I see Merlin?" Arthur nods, knowing that the two were close friends, but still feeling the pang of jealousy. "Alone."

Arthur gets up and opens the door to the corridor, but finds Merlin leaning against a pillar. "Destiny wants to see you."

Merlin walks into the room and walks toward the bed that Ashley sits on, struggling to prop herself up against Gaius's orders. "I have to get moving sometime! And I don't mean while I'm having a panic attack!" She turns her brown eyes toward Merlin, "Oh," she voice gets soft and timid, "You're here already." Ashley's eyes fall to the ground, "Gaius, may Merlin and I have a moment alone?"

"Of course." The physician crosses the room and goes into the corridor, leaving Merlin and Ashley alone.

"Listen, Destiny, I know what I said…"

"Please, don't call me that. I will go insane if someone else calls me by that name. I can barely remember Arthur and my… father. I don't want to believe it. And Arthur wants me to hate magic because it took me away. But, I remember a few things. I remember fire. I remember yelling and shouting. But, as soon as I begin to remember more, it slips away. I can't control anything, Merlin. I almost killed Gwaine two nights ago. And my nightmares are getting worse."

"Ashley, I don't want things to be this way between us. I mean…"

"I know, Merlin. I don't want it to be this way, either, but it has to be. I really am sorry about that. We can talk about it tonight. They are about to come barging in here. Meet me in the north tower. But what I need you to do, is…" Merlin raises an eyebrow and bites the inside of his cheek, this isn't going how he planned. "I need you to heal me." Merlin nods. He puts his hands over the girl's body, and she watches as his eyes glow gold. After a few winces on Ashley's part and cracks from bones, it seems that everything is alright, other than a few bruises. "Thank you. I'm going to go back up to my chambers. You know, to change and all that wonderful stuff. Meet me at sundown in the north tower."

Ashley walks up the stairs, passing her brother and the physician. She smirks as they stare with wide eyes. Once, inside of her room, she feels herself slide to the floor. _I am a monster. _Ashley buries her face in her hands. _I can barely walk in front of a crowd of people without panicking._ "I can't do this," she sighs and knows what she has to do. It has to happen tonight, and Merlin needs to find out first.

**Okay, so, I am, in fact alive. I do realize that this chapter is over two weeks late. High school has me very busy. I have another chapter. And then the other should be up tomorrow or during the week. I am also doing NaNoWriMo. So updates are going to be slow again... Sorry about that. But, in December, the updates should go back to being once a week again. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arthur paces the room, counting five steps each way. What was he going to do with Destiny once she was princess? She wasn't the most beautiful thing, but one could definitely say that she was pretty. With what happened though, she would have to gain come weight back. Maybe he could marry her off to some prince in a neighboring kingdom. But that would definitely cause arguments between the two. Not to mention all the politics and controversy involved.

Maybe one of the knights would be a better choice? There's Gwaine, who, when you put things into perspective, came home drunk almost every night. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to, but at other times, he was rowdy and loud. Very loud. Is that the kind of life Destiny would want? Arthur didn't even know. He barely knew his own sister, because they had been separated for fifteen years. The wretched sorcery had messed with their family once again.

Then, there was Percival, but he was quiet. Destiny would need support in her life. Loyalty and honor. Not someone quiet who would just stand in the back round.

Leon is an option, though, that might be an issue. Considering the age difference between the two. Leon was at least five years older than Destiny. That wouldn't be right for her, even if he was almost a perfect match.

Then, the idea hit Arthur straight on. What about Mordred? They were about the same age. Mordred had never posed a problem before. It was settled, Mordred would be given Destiny's hand in marriage, and it was to stay a secret until the night of the coronation.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ashley walked up the stairs to the tower. _Don't do this!_ Said the voice of reason in the back of Ashley's mind. She was so happy to hear Isabelle's voice in her mind. She had forgotten some of the voices of her friends and family. The faces had begun to blur in her mind. She didn't want to forget. They probably believed her to be dead. Ashley didn't want them to believe that if it wasn't true.

She had already gotten on top of the ledge. Her heart raced and she looked over the edge. It was a long way down. It would surely kill her. Ashley smiled as the wind whipped her hair all around, because she hadn't felt this alive in so long. She knew that it wouldn't last long, that she would never feel this way again. She tried to focus the faces of her family in her mind. Kathy, her sister. Her father. Isabelle, her best friend. And her dead mother. Would she be there? In the afterlife? In Heaven? Ashley hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't have to wait.

Then, she began to let her weight drift forward but as she felt herself lean, a force pulled her back. "No! Let me go!" Ashley screamed. She was too late, Merlin had already come up the stairs. She hadn't jumped. Her stomach clenches, Merlin would tell Arthur. Arthur would send her away. Morgana would get her back. "No! Merlin! Let me go!"

"Hey. It's okay. It's just me. Please, Ashley, don't do this."

"No! Arthur's going to send me back to Morgana!"

"Shhh. Hush. What are you talking about?"

Ashley's eyes search around the room, "You're going to tell him. He won't want me. He won't want a troublesome, broken girl. A sister with the magic he hates so much. You're going to tell him I couldn't handle it. That I was about to jump. He'll send me away. Merlin, I have nowhere else to go!"

Merlin looks into her brown pleading eyes. "I won't let Arthur send you away. I promise." Merlin wants to say more. He wants to say how much he loves her. How much he cares. But he can't, he can't tell her that because then there would be a relationship. She is a princess and he is a servant. Not to mention that she is his best friend's brother.

"No. Merlin. I can't do this anymore. I have to learn to control this on my own. I can't… I can't even look at you without remembering what I lost because of this. Maybe I am a monster." With that, she stands up and walks out of the room, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way, Merlin. I think we would have been great together." Before she closes the door, she looks back one final time, "You were my first boyfriend, Merlin. My first ever kiss. I hope that one day, we can be friends."

As she walks down the hallway, she feels the tears slide down her face. Isabelle would have killed her if she was here. She had been wanting Ashley to get a boyfriend for so long, and now she was going to just let this one slip through her fingers. Yep, the boy she gave her heart to… Just shattered it. Now, she knew what it was like when people said their hearts were broken. She felt dizzy, and nauseous. She was tempted to ask one of the knights for help, but she didn't know who they were, and with her encounter with Sir Rowan. If it wasn't Gwaine, Leon, Percival, or Mordred, she could barely go near a knight. She guessed that fact about her would have to change. She couldn't just hole herself up in a room for the rest of her life.

But, Ashley felt like she was a monster. No matter who told her that she wasn't, she would always be a demon. She felt herself fall to the floor, room still spinning. Something warm and sticky was on her arm, and a small sharp pain was at her elbow. _I guess a scraped it._ When she felt the arms wrap around her, she screamed.

"Hey. It's just me, Destiny. It's only Mordred." Ashley froze. The two had gotten somewhat close after the incident. Ashley still felt that something was going to happen. That something was going to go wrong. And Mordred would turn.

"Okay. Okay," Ashley tried to stand, leaning on Mordred. "Can you help me get to my room?" Mordred stared at her.

"Um, sure. It's only two doors down… Are you sure you don't need Gaius?" Mordred tilted his head to the left a little.

"No. I… um… Just, don't tell Arthur about this. Please?"

"Of course, Princess Destiny." Ashley cringed at the name. Destiny. She felt like it was a curse. Just like how Eden was going to be a burden. How the druids would now call her Eden. She was surprised that Mordred hadn't found out about that. Merlin hadn't told her much about the prophecy, only that Mordred was a part of it, and that he was a Druid. She understood the fact that Merlin had wanted to protect her, but keeping her in the dark was not helping.

Ashley then realized that Mordred had already gotten her into the bed. "If you need anything, Princess Destiny, one of the guards should be stationed outside the door." She nodded.

When Mordred was right near the door she called out, though her headache advised her against it, "Mordred," she gave him a small smile, "call me Ashley. I'm not ready to take on a completely new identity."

"Of course, Ashley. Just, don't let your princess status go to your head."

She giggled, even though she didn't want to, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't let your Druid status go to your head either. I know that you are Eden." With that Mordred opened the door, "I hope we can be good friends, Ashley. But this is a start." Mordred closed the door. Ashley knew that she wouldn't want to wake up the next morning. She wouldn't want to face Merlin or Arthur… Or anyone for that matter. But, she was going to do this right. Ashley knew that she had to do this. She viewed it as her being a book character, ready to do anything that they needed to, so they could do what was right. She reached over to her nightstand, knocking over everything but what she was trying to grasp. The sleeping draught, Gaius said that it wouldn't let her have as many nightmares.

Ashley puts it to her lips, and drinks it down, grimacing at the foul taste. It had been the first potion she had taken willingly since her poisoning. She felt her eyes get heavier by the second. And she welcomed the blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Last chapter for tonight. Hope I'll write you guys soon! Good Night!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not dead! I know, shocker. Well, nanowrimo is nanot happening with me. I guess I'll try again next year. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A servant walked into Ashley's room the next morning. "Good morning, your highness. I have brought you breakfast. Do you require help getting dressed? Or perhaps bathing?"<p>

"Please go away," came Ashley's muffled response from under her soft, fluffy blanket.

"But, mistress, it is time to wake up. You have meetings to attend."

Ashley huffed, "I don't feel well. Tell them I am ill." The serving girl cocked her head, she had heard that Lady Ashley –no- Princess Destiny, was a kind and fair mistress. She didn't understand why she wasn't cooperative today.

"Okay, milady. Would you like me to fetch the physician?"

"No, thank you. I am sorry, I didn't catch your name." Ashley said, sitting up a little, still dazed.

"Olivia, milady."

Ashley sighed, she didn't want another perfect servant. She wanted one who would be her friend. "You can call me Ashley. Just please don't call me Princess Destiny or even just Destiny. I would rather just be called Ashley for the time being." Olivia nodded. "I hope, that in time, we may become friends, Olivia." The serving girl nodded once again and left the room.

Ashley pulled the covers up to her chin again. She missed her warlock. He was the only person that really understood her. Even him, he didn't know what it was like to be brought into another time. She felt her eyes water again. She closed them, trying to get Merlin out of her mind. What had she done wrong?

She heard the door open and slam closed. "Get up, Destiny. You have work to do. You need to get ready for your coronation. A lot to learn in two days."

"Go away, Arthur." Ashley sighed, "I don't feel well. I don't want Gaius either."

"If you aren't going to see Gaius about being ill, then get up. Now, Destiny."

"Don't call me that! I hate being called that!"

Ashley felt the emptiness in her gut. She clutched her stomach, trying to make the feeling go away. She felt nauseous and kept her eyes close. "What is it, Ashley? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk. It hurts," she whimpered quietly.

"What hurts?" Arthur sat down on the bed next to her curled up body.

"Go away. I'll be up in a little while. I promise."

Arthur sighed, he was never that good at comforting people, other than Morgana and Gwen. Uther had always taught him to conceal his feelings. "Destiny, please. I want to help," his voice was soft, something he had picked up when Merlin tried to calm villagers and help while they were sick or injured. "Just tell me what is wrong."

"I can't. It hurts too much to talk about. I hurt him and he hurt me."

"Who hurt you?" Arthur was starting to get frustrated. Why did girls have to be so cryptic? "What happened?"

"A man I was… I don't want to talk about it. Please. I just want to sleep, Arthur." Ashley felt her breathing become more pained. "Never mind, I'm getting up. Please go, so I can be ready." Arthur knew at this point that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He got up off of the bed, and left.

Ashley, trying to ignore the tears almost spilling out of her eyes, got up. Trying and willing herself to move, she did and got dressed, the ache inside of her growing with each movement. After putting on a dark verdant tunic and black breeches with brown combat boots, she walked out the door. Every step she took felt like one hundred, she decided, maybe it would be best to talk to someone. But, it would have to be someone she trusted. And there weren't many at this point. She couldn't talk to Merlin or Gaius. She couldn't talk to the knights, and God forbid Arthur found out. Gwen! Of course, she could talk to Gwen.

Ashley ran to the queen's bedroom and knocked quickly. The door was opened for her, "Hello, Destiny, what can I do for you?" The royal smiled, trying to understand.

"Can we please talk? And can you not call me Destiny?"

"Of course, I know what it's like to be taking on a completely different role than what you are used to. You are nervous about tomorrow's coronation, aren't you?"

Ashley squirmed in the seat that Gwen offered her, "Well, yes, and…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "Anything, I say here, will stay only between us… Correct?" The queen nodded.

"Is this about… you and Merlin?" Ashley's eyes widened in shock. "Ashley, if you are wondering, I am the only one that knows. I have been in the same boat. I was only a servant when Arthur and I were courting… We had to hide our relationship, but with you and Merlin, you both would sometimes stare at each other during meetings, and he visited you more than three times a day. I'm surprised no one else found out."

"But… Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Ashley, what do you… Oh…" Gwen felt this overwhelming guilt wash over her. "I'm so sorry, Ashley. Come here." Ashley leaned toward the queen, embracing her. "It's going to be okay. What happened? You would have been perfect for each other."

Ashley sobbed, "It hurts so much," she wailed. "I-I think it was because of the new discovery. I don't know, maybe I said something wrong. But, please don't tell Arthur. Please?"

"Of course, Ashley. I won't. But, just so you know. Everyone loves you. Merlin… he tries to protect everyone, but sometimes he goes too far. Wait for him to see sense, maybe he will see that you are better off with him." Ashley nodded, and went to leave, but Gwen grabbed her wrist. "Ashley, you are strong and kind-hearted. I am sure that Camelot would love to have you as a princess." Ashley felt the pain going away, but only slightly.

"Thank you. And, do you think that you can tell Arthur to stop having me called Destiny, I would much rather be called Ashley." Gwen smiled and nodded. With that, Ashley opened the door, but when she saw who was right down the hallway, she closed the door again, staying in Gwen's room.

"What is it, Ashley? Is something wrong?"

"Merlin is right down the hallway. I can't face him yet, Gwen, I'm too nervous." It was true, Ashley was shaking from head to toe. Her stomach felt even worse than it had before, if that was even possible.

Gwen giggled slightly, remembering all the times she had felt like this before seeing Arthur, but when they talked, how the pain melted away. "Go on, Ashley, maybe you can talk to him about this. He has been miserable for the past few days." Gwen ushers Ashley outside, where she bumps into Merlin immediately. _Nooooo…_ Ashley thinks.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Ashley stammers, not even able to get the words out right.

"My fault. Can I talk to you?" Merlin gave her a look that she could never resist. Ashley knew that she always cared too much.

Ashley nodded, feeling the tears down her face and butterflies in her stomach. She followed him into a spacious room, he remembered her claustrophobia. "Merlin, I… Please. I don't want to give up on us. It hurts so much to be apart, even when you are right there and I see you. I see what I lost. I don't want to lose you. I know what you are trying to do, you want to protect me, but it hurts more than helps." Ashley didn't know if what she was saying made sense, but, at least she said something. "That probably doesn't make sense. So, I'll try to narrow it down into one sentence… I love you."

Ashley bit her lip, she knew that this was too much. She tried to leave, but Merlin gripped her wrist. She turned around, and he kissed her. It was passionate, but slow and full of love. They could feel their hearts were beating against each other, pounding in the same rhythm.

"I missed you," Merlin said, looking down at her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to stop this. I should've known that it would have hurt more than anything else. It's just, I did lose someone that I loved once. She was killed, and I didn't want to see the same thing happen to you." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck.

"You aren't going to lose me. I have way too many people looking out for me." Ashley puts her hand on Merlin's cheek, "I promise. And I will make sure my promises aren't broken."

Merlin nodded, "Okay. Just be careful."

Ashley went on her tip-toes and planted her lips on Merlin's, capturing him in a deep kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he held her close. "I've missed you, my warlock."

"I've missed you, too, my sorceress." Merlin smiled slightly, with their faces inches apart and hearts pounding. Ashley looked up at Merlin and smiled.

"I have to go… Before the prat finds me." Ashley unwrapped her arms from around Merlin's neck. "I'll see you later, try not to look so glum." The secret witch tried her best to not look just as sad with every step she took away from her warlock.

"Ashley! Thank the gods you are up! You have a dress fitting in an hour." The soon to be princess sighed. _When will this end?_ A voice in her mind asked.

_Never._ It answered itself. She followed her brother into a room where there were already so many dresses and outfits, even a few simple ones that he knew she liked. At least he paid a little attention. "This is your new wardrobe. A seamstress will be with you in a few moments to discuss what kind of dress you would like for your coronation." Ashley nodded. She had a plan, she knew it was risky, and she knew Arthur wouldn't like it.

_What would happen if I wore a dress like the ones for prom night?_

_All hell would break loose._

Ashley smirked a little bit as she thought, _I don't care._ That was when she realized that she had changed. Maybe not by much, but she wasn't as afraid, she was getting more fearless. And that would either be her greatest strength or her most painful downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that this chapter is long overdue. I'm so sorry, but I've been very distracted lately... I will not elaborate. I will try to update ASAP. I am going to write every chance I get. And read, because I have a lot to catch up on (finish Maze Runner series, finish Percy Jackson series, read "Gone Girl", read "Fangirl", read "Eleanor and Park", read the countless other books I have to read). I am Scorch Trials for the Maze Runner, and I am on the second book in Percy Jackson (waiting for a friend to lend it to me). I am going to go now, because I still have homework and my eyes are beginning to close.<strong>

**Until next time, Merlin Fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


End file.
